Mangle
Mangle, also known as Toy Foxy, is an animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It starts off in Kid's Cove, slowly making its way to the office in this order, lunging at the player from above. Appearance Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that were part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to the look of a ventriloquist's dummy. It has rosy cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on her elongated snout, giving it a more feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears its left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Its head is white, and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. Its costumed head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen floating alongside it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body. There are also three eyes on its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3, is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Mangle would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since been dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle." Backstory They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally had to put Foxy back together after every shift. Eventually, they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now, he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just... "The Mangle." ''Phone Guy on the Night 3 Call, Describing the Origin of Mangle Mangle is described as being a replacement for the original Foxy animatronic, due to it being deemed "too scary". However, due to younger children taking it to pieces constantly, the staff had to constantly rebuild it. In the end, the staff got tired of putting it back together that they eventually gave up and left it as a take apart and rebuild attraction, and eventually the staff gave it the nickname of "The Mangle" and "Mangle". Once in your office, Mangle waits overhead and when it is ready, lunges at you from above. Behavior Mangle is an incredibly active animatronic, as it can leave Kids Cove at 12 AM on Night 2. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player ''must put on the Freddy head to ward it off. If the monitor is brought up and then lowered before putting the Mask on, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player character's face. It appears Mangle cannot be made to leave once inside the Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. Whenever Mangle is in view, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not Morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. Function Mangle's function is to be Foxy's counterpart and to balance custom nights and characters. Also, it is there for someone to be in Kid's Cove and to show how a character would look almost costumeless. Mangle is in the Custom Night mode called 'Ladies Night'. This supports the theory that Mangle is female. Trivia *In the S A V E T H E M minigame, Mangle can be seen in the Kids' Cove crawling back and forth near the bottom wall. *Mangle, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy and Toy Bonnie are the only Animatronics to have a different colour than their original counterparts. *Mangle is in the Custom Night mode called 'Ladies Night'. It has lipstick and rosy cheeks, too. This supports the theory that Mangle is female. *Scott Cawthon eventually answered Mangle's gender with "yes", i.e. neither confirming nor denying wither theory. *As well as featuring Phantom Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Mangle also features in the minigame "Mangle's Quest". *Mangle's inspiration is possibly From the film, "The Thing", Where as the Norwegian Husky transforms into a "Weird and Pissed Off" Thing. *As with the other Toys it is unclear whether Mangle is haunted or not. *Mangle is the most likely candidate for the Bite of 87, as it has the teeth, the jumpscare and would be present on the day. *The Mangle Radio Actually Says 'Oh We got a Little Boy, Missing his Frontal Lobe' *Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 hook at all in the game itself. This may be because of the nature of Mangle's "take apart and put back together" status, as the hook may have been lost or removed. Although, since Mangle got both two hands, it is believe that the idea of adding a hook for Mangle was scrapped. *Mangle, along with its counterparts Phantom Mangle and Nightmare Mangle, is one of Foxy's counterparts not to have a hook. Two others being Phantom Foxy and Funtime Foxy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Toy Animatronics Category:Variations of Foxy Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Antagonist Category:Clowns